Imagine Me And You
by justanotherdarkslayer
Summary: This is my first fic, and I can't summarise, basically it's about Brooke and Haley. if you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Apologize

**Ok, so this is my first fic, thought I'd give it a go. Essentially but eventually a Baley fic, but there'll be plenty of everything else in between. Obviously I don't own anything except any characters or scenarios I may create myself. Ok, so enjoy and please review!**

_Starts just after Lucas and Haley become popular after Lucas joins the basketball team. Will loosely follow the events from the series, but, knowing me, will probably end up as a completely original storyline._

Lucas was sitting under a tree reading, waiting for Haley to come meet him for lunch. It was unusual for her to be late, but he figured it was best not to get mad because she'd have a really good excuse to make him regret it.

"Hey Luke", Peyton said as she walked over to him, "Not interrupting am I?"

"Hey Peyton, no, I'm just waiting for Haley, I have no idea where she's got to, you haven't seen her have you?"

Peyton shook her head as she sat down next to him, glancing at the book Lucas had been reading. "What's that you got there? Anything interesting, or the usual?"

"By interesting, you mean Kerrang or Hello, right?"

"Kerrang maybe, Hello is more Brooke's thing. Speaking of…" Peyton trailed off and smiled as Brooke wandered over and slumped down next to her. "Hey Brooke, how's it going?" she said warily, sensing a dramatic moment.

"Oh God P. Sawyer, I think my feet are dead. Can you see them? Are they still there? Because I think they dropped off about a half mile back. Seriously." Brooke leaned back and rested her head on Peyton's lap. "I think I'm dying."

"Why are you so tired, what's wrong?"

"The police took my license, apparently drunk driving's an offence but having to walk a bazillion miles to school isn't."

"Hmm, drunk driving, that's smart, decided to start ruining other's lives as well as your own have you Brooke?"

"Ew, tutor alert at 3 O'clock."

"Shut up Brooke" whispered Peyton, sensing the onset of Haley's daily rant at Brooke.

"You know what Brooke? How about you buy a clue and get back to me. Because I'm seriously getting pissed off with your constant abusive comments toward me when you don't even know me, you don't even try to know me. What the hell's your problem anyway? Do you hate me because I have good grades? Because I tutor people? Is that it? Because if it is, then you're an even worse person than I thought. I'll see you." Haley turned around and walked away towards home, expecting the footsteps she heard behind her to be Lucas.

Brooke has sat up during Haley's rant and suddenly felt the urge to run after her as she left.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled as she caught up. "Wait".

Haley, slightly surprised, turned around to face the brunette. "What do you want, Brooke? Because I honestly can't take much more of your bullshit right now."

"Look, you're right. I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"Why?"

"Why? Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, there's gotta be a reason for it. Did I do something to you?"

"Um, I, don't really know. It just kind of… happens. And I know that sucks," she rushed, as Haley made a disgusted face and started to turn away, "but Hales I'm gonna stop, I swear. I'm sick of this person I've become, and you're daily 'taking Brooke down a peg' sessions have worked. I'm really sorry. That's what I came after you to say. I'm sorry."

"Um, Ok, wow I so didn't see that coming," Haley laughed nervously. She had never been around Brooke when she wasn't being a bitch to her, and now felt completely like a fish out of water. "Thanks, Brooke. I uh, I gotta go, but…. Yeah. See you tomorrow." Haley turned and fled the uncomfortable scene, praying Lucas would catch her up.

"What was that about?" Said a familiar voice behind her.

"God knows."

_I know, weird ending, but comments and reviews help to steer in the right direction :D_


	2. Saturday Night

**Disclaimer from first chapter still stands and will do for rest of story. And on with it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated!**

**Tiger87- Totally agree with you. Really gets on my nads when people get them together in the first chapter lol**

Back at Lucas's house, he and Haley were talking about the weird conversation she and Brooke had had earlier that day.

"It just didn't seem sincere. And I know you like Brooke, and I want so badly to see what you seen in her, but I just can't trust her. Not after everything she's put me through."

"I know", said Lucas sadly, wishing that there was some way he could get Haley to see the good that he knew was in Brooke.

"So I told her I was sorry and that I hated the person I'd become and I'd try to be better to her."

"And she bought it?"

"Yeah, who knew smart girls were so dumb!" laughed Brooke. Peyton glared at her from across the table.

"Why do you do this to her? Haley's a good person Brooke, I bet you two would be good friends if you gave her half a chance. There's no need to treat her like this." Peyton stood up angrily. "Either way, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you two plot to hurt an innocent girl who's done nothing wrong. I'll see you."

"God, what's up her ass? It's not like we're killing anyone. She just really annoys me. It's like, Haley she doesn't even realise how lucky she is. That's what bugs me. She's so god damn perfect."

"Brooke, you're a little bit psycho sometimes, did you know that?" said the brunette sitting at the other side of the table.

"Speaking of psycho's, how was juvie, Gaby?" Asked Brooke sarcastically. "Did it work this time?"

"Well you know what they say, third time's a charm."

Lucas had managed to convince Haley to go out to a club with him and a few of their friends, just to get her out of the house. Haley had been moping recently and none of her friends knew quite why. Lucas had an inkling, but he wasn't going to say anything until he was more sure.

"You gotta be kidding me, Lucas, Brooke's here. I don't wanna speak to her right…. Too late, here she comes."

"Haley! Oh my god, what are you doing here? Haley, Haley, this is my friend, Haley, this is Gaby. Gaby, this is-"

"Yeah, Brooke, it's Haley, I get it." Gaby turned to Haley, "She's little drunk right now, I'm gonna take her over here", she said, as she pointed in the direction they'd just come, slinging Brooke's arm around her shoulder as she went. "That was perfect!", she giggled as she dragged Brooke back across the dance floor.

"Yeah? I thought so", she laughed, "I have a lot of experience in that particular area. I sure love being drunk… We are getting drunk tonight, right?"

"Oh absolutely" replied Gaby, smiling. "Tequila?"

"You're evil! Yes, gimme."

After a few shots of tequila, Gaby and Brooke decided to get off their asses and dance, and soon they had the attention of most of the guys and a lot of the girls on the floor.

"It just isn't my kind of place, Luke. I appreciate you doing this for- Oh my god, are they making out?" exclaimed Haley, as she suddenly spotted Gaby and Brooke getting more than close on the dance floor.

"What?!" said Lucas whipping his head round, "Who? Are who making out?"

"Brooke and her friend, Gaby, they're making out on the dance floor… Brooke's gay?"

"Brooke is what we call heteroflexible. She like guys, but she'll make out with pretty much anyone she can get her little manicured fingertips on" said Peyton, as she walked up to the table. "Haley, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure Peyton," she replied as she stood up, "what's up?"

"Can we go somewhere a little more private? It's kind of important and that's the reason I don't want Brooke seeing me with you."

"Sure." The two girls headed over to the back wall of the club, and after looking around, Peyton sighed. "I hate doing this, but I like you and I don't wanna see you get hurt. Brooke is my best friend, and I love her, and because of that I need to tell you this. She's trying to screw you over. She's pretending to be sorry for what she's done to you so she can humiliate you again. I don't know why." Haley went quiet, and her face went blank. "I'm really sorry Haley. I know it's shit."

"Yeah, it is. Do you think you can find out why she's doing this to me? I mean… You know what? I don't care. I'll be right back."

"Haley!" Peyton called after her, but it was too late. Haley was storming across the club towards the Brooke and Gaby shaped mass on the dance floor. She ripped them apart and grabbed Brooke by the arm, pulling her towards the doors.

"Haley what the hell are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Me?! What the hell am I doing?! What the hell are YOU doing, Brooke? What's your problem? Why are you doing this to me? And don't you dare bullshit me this time, because I knew you were screwing around last time, I can read you like a book Brooke Davis, so don't you even dream about lying to me."

Brooke, not that she'd ever admit it, was a little scared of the tiny tutor in front of her, balled fisted and red faced, angry as hell at her. It was intimidating. Her reason for hurting the girl, she realised, was probably topping the stupidity list. Gaby. She was the reason Brooke was being such a bitch. She had a little girl crush that was making her treat Haley like she was nothing. Peyton had been right. Why was she hurting her? To impress the girl that had ruined her life in the first place. It didn't make much sense, she could admit that, but would apologising to Haley help her in any way?

"Why do you care? What does it even matter to you?"

"Are you serious? You make my life complete hell everyday Brooke. God! How many times do I have to make this speech before you understand that? Why can't you just stop it?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke could see Gaby walking over, and boy did she look annoyed.

"Quick, come with me."

"What? No!"

"Come with me or this will never end."

Brooke grabbed Haley roughly by the arm and pulled her out the back exit of the club, seeing a smirk come across Gaby's face as she watched.

**OK, what do you all think? Any suggestions for the story? I have some ideas, but it's for you guys, you say where this goes.**


	3. Guilty

**Okay, I could not be more sorry for the ridiculously late update. Auditions have been kicking my ass, on top of a little bit of writers block. I know, excuses, excuses. However I've now planned out the next few chapters so fingers crossed it will not be happening again anytime soon. On a lighter note, thanks for the awesome reviews from everyone, really appreciated. On with the story.**

Brooke dragged Haley out into the alley and spun her round.

"Haley, listen to me.."

"No Brooke, enough of the bullshit. Enough, alright? I don't wanna hear it. I can't hear it anymore. Congratulations. You broke me. Have a nice night with your girlfriend there."

As Haley walked away, Brooke stood in the alley, a little broken herself, desperately trying to think of something to call after Haley to make her stop and listen. But she had nothing. And so she turned, and walked back into the club, back to her 'girlfriend'. The girl who had caused all this in the first place.

* * *

"So, a year ago, when I was on holiday down in California, this new family moved in next door to our beach house. It was Gaby's family, and they came over and her parents instantly made friends with my parents. So we kinda just fell into a friendship because of that. And it sort of escalated when we got drunk and ended up in bed together. I woke up and she was next to me. I asked her what the hell was going on, and told her to go, and then she said that I'd taken my Dad's car and driven it into a telephone pole. I can't really remember what happened. But she's been holding it over my head, saying if I don't let her stay she'll tell my dad. I know it was her though, because I remember being in the passenger side of the car while she was driving. And then a couple of weeks ago she appeared on our doorstep and my Mom said I'm obliged to look after her, and then she left on some business trip. So we're alone in the house and she doesn't seem to be leaving. But she's just got this hold over me, and that's why I'm being such a jackass to Haley. Honestly, I wish she'd just go already. She can be a real pain in the ass. She's so god damn bossy, and messy, and rude. And she doesn't dress well, and she takes my clothes."

Brooke sighed. "The look on Haley's face, Peyton. I feel awful. And I never feel awful."

"Then tell Haley what's going on. She's smart, maybe she can help you figure out a way to get rid of Gaby."

"You really think she'll talk to me after all of this? Come on, she's not that stupid. She's not going to want to be anywhere near me."

"You wont know until you try. But you've got some serious grovelling to do. I'd lead with the Gaby explanation. And I wouldn't waste anymore time. I'd go now."

Brooke sighed again, but she knew Peyton was right. She wasn't sure where her conscience had come from. All she knew was it was kicking her ass.

"If I'm not back in two hours, or haven't at least contacted you, tell my parents they didn't appreciate me enough."

Peyton laughed, then gave Brooke a serious look.

"You'll be fine. Keep me posted."

Brooke jumped into her beloved silver Beetle and took a moment to pull herself together.

_Why am I so nervous?_ She wondered. _It's just Haley. What can she really do? She's far too little to be a threat. Not like Gabrielle, stupid tramp, pushing me round. I'm getting so sick of that bitch telling me what to do and holding Dads car over my head. Wasn't like he really even noticed it anyway. Just another cheque to write in his eyes. Ugh, am I really playing the 'Daddy Doesn't Love Me' card?! Just shut up and drive._

The ride to Haley's house was filled with thoughts flying round Brookes head at a million miles an hour. What the hell she was going to say was definitely prominent in her mind.

_Damn that was a fast ride._ As she got out of the car, Brooke felt a wave of nausea wash over her. This was not going to be enjoyable. She reached the door and knocked out her little tune on it. No answer.

_Oh what a shame I'll just have to come back some other-_ No such luck, as the door opened to reveal a pissed off Haley standing at the door.

"Thought of another way to demean me? Cant it wait 'til school, at least there you'll have an audience."

"Hales, please…"

"Brooke, why the hell are you at my home? Please, you've made your point, just leave me alone now, this is getting ridiculous-"

"Yes, I agree, so please, just let me explain, please, give me a chance to explain myself."

The pleading, almost pathetic look in Brookes eyes made Haley reconsider her urge to slam the door in the cheerleaders face. She sighed, and closed the door, sitting on the porch steps and motioning for Brooke to do the same.

"Make it quick, I've got a paper to finish."

Brooke explained, and it wasn't quick. It was a long, grovelling apology that wasn't enjoyable for either of them. By the time Brooke was finished, Haley had gone through a whole rollercoaster of emotions, but she finally settled on pity.

"Brooke, I'm, sorry, I had no idea. But you cant let her get away with this, you've got to do something."

"To be honest Hales, I'm more worried about you than me. I can deal with Gaby, besides, no matter how much of a jerk my Dad is, he'll take my word over hers. I just haven't really had the confidence to stand up to her before this. Which is weird, because you'd expect me to…"

"Don't finish that sentence you're not off the hook yet, no displays of ego. I'd tell your Dad and get her out of the house once and for all. But before you do that, I'd think up a plan of action, it's gotta be something good to get rid of her once and for all."

Haley sighed.

"Come on in."

Brooke smiled and stepped off the porch and into the house. As she did so, she pulled out her phone, texting Peyton the words;

Well, I'm still alive.

Brooke and Haley worked all day at perfecting a plan to get 'that bitch Gaby' out of Brooke's house, and her life. And after a long day of plotting, the two were ravenous.

"So, um, you wanna order a pizza or something?"

Asked Haley, hoping the answer would be a yes. She had come to enjoy Brooke's company over the past few hours, and wanted to see how long the honeymoon period would last.

"Ugh, I'm glad you asked I'm frickin' straving over here. What kind are you hungry for?"

_Pepperonipepperonipepperonipepperonipepperoni_

"Pepperoni?"

"Yes! You got a number?"

Haley handed Brooke the number and got up to go to the bathroom. She wasn't sure how it had happened so quickly, but she was so happy Brooke and she were getting along. They seemed to click really well, and as she looked at herself in the mirror, Haley smiled.


	4. Gone

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, they're really appreciated! If any of y'all want to contribute ideas to the story please feel free, after all, it's you who's reading it, you should enjoy where it's going!**

Haley and Brooke were sitting on the sofa eating their pizzas and watching some cheesy horror movie on the TV. In the commercials they would go over their plan of action, or as Brooke had named it, "Plan Get The Damn Bitch Out".

"So when you go home, you're going to tell your Dad, yeah?"

"Jeez Tutor Girl how many times we gonna go over this?" asked Brooke, getting more and more exasperated every time Haley asked. "I got it, don't worry."

Haley sighed, and looked a little pensive. Brooke's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to read the look on the tutors face.

"Hales, what you thinking?"

"I just…" Haley paused to think of the right way to phrase her next thought. "I just want it all to go well, I suppose." She turned to face Brooke properly before continuing. "Because I've really enjoyed this afternoon, and your company and everything. I don't want to lose it; I don't want to lose us being friends just because of this girl."

Brooke smiled and pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

"Hales, this is me you're plotting with. Don't worry, everything will go just fine."

And it did. Within a matter of hours, Plan Get The Damn Bitch Out was in full swing, and Haley was waiting by her cell for a call from Brooke to confirm that everything had gone fine and Gaby was gone. A knock at her door pulled her attention away from the screen of her phone.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" called a familiar voice as the door opened.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" smiled Haley, kind of glad for the distraction.

"Not much, thought I'd pay you a visit. Peyton said that you and Brooke had a talk. How did it go?"

"Really well actually, I'll let her tell you the details herself, just in case I overstep the mark somewhere, but we've sorted most of our stuff out, and we seem to be on pretty even ground now. Which is good, it always upset me that you and I couldn't see eye to eye on Brooke, but now I can see the good in her that you always said was there. That makes me happy."

"I'm glad you two get along, I think there could be the makings of a really good friendship there. You two seem like the kind that will settle the other, make a good balance. What are you up to at the moment?"

"I'm waiting on a call…" Haley's phone started to ring on the bed and she smiled as the name Brooke flashed across the screen. "And there it is. I'll just be a second, wait here."

Lucas nodded as Haley walked off, answering her phone in the process.

"Hello? Brooke, did it all go well? ...well I'm not surprised she was pissed, you kicked her out of a pretty cushy lifestyle….yeah but what's she really going to do? They're empty threats…. I know you can handle yourself"

Lucas shook his head at the conversation with a smile. It made him really happy that the girls were getting along. A knock at the door pulled his attention away, as did Haley's yell of

"Lucas! Door!"

Lucas walked up to the spyhole at the door, and saw a vaguely familiar face staring back at him. It was the girl from the club, Brooke's friend, Gaby.

_What the hell's she doing here_, Lucas thought to himself. He silently motioned at Haley, who, with a confused look on her face, peeked through the door. Her eyes widened as she registered who it was, and she whispered down the phone to Brooke to _get your ass over here now!_

"What?! Why, what's wrong?"

"Gaby's at my freakin door!"

"WHAT?! I'm in my car, give me 3 minutes."

Brooke hung up the phone and pealed off down the street towards Haley's house, praying she'd get there in time.

"Oh my god Lucas, what the hell's she doing at me door" whispered Haley nervously, as the bell rang again. From the front door they heard Gaby's annoyed voice for about the fifth time that minute.

"I know you're there chica, open the door, I just wanna talk with you."

"Suddenly, Haley saw Brooke car pull up outside her house, and the door slammed.

"Oh thank god" she said to Lucas, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Hales maybe you should leave this to Brooke, it's really her problem now, I wouldn't interfere. If it gets bad we'll go help obviously, but Gaby might feel more threatened and more inclined to violence if we all go out there."

"No, Luke, it's my problem too now, I helped Brooke with the plan, and I'll help her out of this mess too." Haley breathed in a deep breath and pulled open the door as Brooke stepped onto the porch.

"Hey Tutor Girl, what the hell's Gaby doing on your porch?"

"That's a good question Brooke, let's ask her. Hey Gaby? The hell you doing on my porch?"

Gaby smirked and shook her head.

"I don't believe that's a valid answer. Gaby. Get lost. I already told you once, this isn't your home."

"Brooke, what changed? Why am I suddenly no longer welcome in your home?"

"You weren't welcome in the first place! You're like a freakin squatter! Now no one wants you here so why don't you just clear on out and leave us all in peace?"

"Fine, fine. But Brooke, don't think I'm going to -"

"No! No, you can't say that you haven't even got a leg to stand on! I spoke to my father on the way over here and he said if you set one foot in this town he's going to issue a formal complaint against you regarding the trashing of his car and the considerable rise in illegal drug use in clubs every time you set foot in this town. So hows about you save us all a load of trouble and GET THE HELL OUT!"

Gaby's face got redder and redder during the course of Brooke's speech, and at the end she just bowed her head and walked to her, driving off down the road without a single look back.

"Thank god for that. Did you really talk to your dad?"

"Nah, I made al that stuff up, lucky guess huh? But she's gone for good, so we should celebrate. Sleepover? Shall I call Peyton?"

Haley nodded eagerly and went inside to tell Lucas the good news with a little smile on her face. She could feel this was the beginning of good things to come.

**That was a lame chapter but I wanted to post SOMETHING. I have no excuses for how long it took to get this up, and I can do nothing but apologise profusely to you all. I swear the next one will be bigger, better and up sooner that you'd expect.**


	5. It's Probably Me

**As promised, a quickly updated, bigger, better chapter. Not that it was difficult to make it better than that last pile of crap I called a chapter. Sorry about that by the way, I think I ran out of writer juice. But anyway, here you go! Review please, make me happy!**

Brooke bent down to take a closer look at the collection of junk her friend Haley called a DVD collection. She thought she'd tell her that.

"Haley, what the hell is this collection of junk you call a DVD collection?"

"It's called my parents DVD collection, my stuff's in my room" Haley replied from the kitchen, rolling her eyes at Brooke's incredible lack of tact.

"Thank god, that stuff in your living room is boooooriiiiing" she sing-songed as she wandered upstairs to Haley's room.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Haley wandered over and opened it to a grinning Peyton on her doorstep.

"Hey Haley, how's it going?"

"Not bad thanks, why are you so smiley? Aren't you usually all grumpy and broody and stuff? What's the opposite of 'what crawled up your ass and died'?"

"Ha." Peyton glared at Haley as she walked past, the small brunette grinning sheepishly at her as she offered popcorn. "Fine I forgive you, but you're on a warning" she joked as she dumped her bag by the front door. It landed with a thud that shocked Haley, who looked at Peyton in mock horror.

"Jesus Peyton, what have you got in there a body?!"

"That's two" she warned.

Meanwhile, Brooke was in Haley's room, trying to find her films which had until then managed to elude her. As she searched around the tutor's room, she found Mr Waffles perched on the end of her bed.

"Aww, that's just too cute!" she exclaimed, picking up the bear to examine it closer. As she brought it to her face, she could smell Haley on the bear, giving her a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach that she'd never really felt before. _Weird_, she thought, but shrugged it off when she saw a pile of movies in the corner of the room. _Bingo!_

Downstairs, Peyton was explaining the reason for her cheeriness.

"Lucas and I just had a big talk about what's been going on between us… you know, the sideways glances, accidental hand brushes, meaningful looks and silences etc etc blah blah blah. And he told me he has feelings for me and wants to see what would happen if we gave… you know, 'us' a shot! Yay!"

"Oh Peyton that's wonderful, totally worth a yay!" Haley said, hugging the blonde cheerleader happily. She knew Lucas had been building himself up for this for a while, and was happy the two were finally admitting their feelings for each other.

Just then, Brooke bounded down the stairs happily, arms full of DVD's to keep them going through the night.

"Finally I found some decent films in you house Tutor Girl- oh hey there P. Sawyer, how's it hanging?" smiled Brooke happily as she dumped the films on the sofa and turned to give her best friend a hug.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, sensing that there was something she was missing out on.

"Lucas asked me out."

"Oh god about time! Aw P. Sawyer! Happy for YOU!" Brooke screamed, hugging the girl again, this time so tight Peyton started struggling for air a little.

"Brooke" she gasped, "Air becoming an issue…"

"Oops, sorry, got a little carried away" Brooke said apologetically as Haley giggled. "This calls for a celebration. Hales, choose a movie, Sawyer, grab the popcorn, and I shall set up the living room for slumber party status."

A few hours later the girls were all lazing on the sofas in Haley's living room, deciding whether to sleep or watch one more movie.

"Guys, I honestly don't think I could stay awake for another movie…. I'm falling asleep as I speak" yawned Haley.

"Ok, ok, we'll sleep, I'll grab the blankets" giggled Brooke, amused by how cute the tutor looked when she was sleepy.

Peyton did not miss the adoring look Brooke gave Haley as she walked away to get the bed things, and noted it for later, when she wasn't so tired.

"Here we go Tutor Girl" said Brooke, re-entering, arms full of blankets.

Haley blindly reached out and grabbed a blanket, half heatedly throwing it over herself. Brooke giggled and sighed, tucking the tutor in herself.

"Mmm, thank you Brooke, you're an angel", she whispered tiredly.

"You're very welcome cutie" giggled Brooke, kissing Haley on the forehead as she stood, taking her own blanket and curling up on the floor under the sofa Haley was lying on.

Peyton noted once again the cute behaviour between the two, wondering how they became so close so suddenly. She sighed and shook her head, _I'll figure it out in the morning_, she thought, before drifting off.

* * *

The next morning came and went, the girls fast asleep until the first clash of thunder came at around midday.

"Holy crap!" screamed Peyton, sitting bolt upright at the noise, which then woke the other girls, causing Haley to fall straight on top of Brooke.

Haley cleared her throat. "Ahem.. hello…."

"Good morning, Tutor Girl! What a wonderful way to wake up…" said Brooke, unconsciously licking her lips. Both girls giggled a little, until Brooke noticed Peyton rushing around the room collecting her things and chucking them in her bag. "Blondie, what the hell are you doing?"

"I need to go home, I hate thunderstorms, I only feel safe in my house, I'm really sorry to be weird. I'll see you guys later" blurted out Peyton, slamming the door and running out to her car. _Ok, now to wait for the developments to begin_ she though.

"Oooookaaayy…. That was weird" muttered Haley.

"Um, Hales?"

"Mmm?" she smiled down at the brunette.

"Could you um…" Brooke pointed to the lack of distance between them. "You're still on top of me…"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" she exclaimed, climbing off Brooke. Both girls stood up uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say to each other now Peyton was gone.

"Can I have a shower?" Brooke suddenly blurted out, having nothing else to say and wanting to end the uncomfortable silence between the two as quickly as possible.

"Sure sure sure! I'll just go get you a towel" Haley said. Brooke smiled and nodded, unable to stop herself from checking out the tutors ass as she left the room. _Hmm… this is new… but damn, that ass…_

Haley returned to the room with a towel and smiled at Brooke as she saw the glazed over look in the taller girls eyes.

"You OK there Tigger?" she grinned, knowingly.

"Mmm, fine" she said slowly, coming back to earth and smiling down at Haley guiltily, grabbing the towel being offered to her.

"Thanks Hales, won't be long" she said, walking away to the bathroom, putting a little something extra into her step as she walked, hoping the smaller girl was watching.

_Oh crap_ both girls thought at the same time.

Brooke re-appeared half an hour later and began to look for Haley, who she soon found laying on the sofa watching cartoons. She smiled to herself and walked over, gently placing both hands over the tutors eyes.

"Guess who?" she smiled, looking down at Haley's face which quickly spread into a big grin as she realised who it was.

"Hmm, I dunno, but judging from that sexy voice" Brooke smiled, "I'm gonna say... Peyton?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Brooke, as Haley burst into a fit of giggles, screaming as Brooke climbed over the sofa and started tickling her. Haley's breathing started getting more and more laboured as she realised what Brooke was wearing and how the towel perfectly followed every contour of her body. _Snap out of it, woman, you're staring_ she thought to herself, snapping her vision up just in time to see Brooke grinning at her.

"Get a good look?" she laughed, her smile growing ever bigger at the massive blush that covered Haley's cheeks.

"You're freakin adorable you know that?" she said, causing Haley's blush to only grow a deeper crimson colour at the compliment. "Especially when you do that" she smiled gently.

"Brooke..." Haley complained, getting uncomfortable. "I'm gonna make some breakfast, you want some?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Brooke nodded, not wanting Haley to be uncomfortable.

"I'll help you" she said, following the tutor into the kitchen, wondering where these feelings were coming from, because they were getting stronger by the day and Brooke had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to control them much longer. Little did she know the tutor was wondering the exact same thing.

**OK, so I hope you all enjoyed this, there were several places I was inclined to stop but I promised a bigger chapter. I know it's not massive, but I thought this was a good place to stop, and I was running out of ideas lol If any of you have any suggestions then I'd be more than happy to hear them, as I said before, it's just as much your story as it is mine! Review review review!**


	6. Ignition

**Am losing my way with this story so I apologize for the time between chapters, I'm really going to try and get them up faster. I know it can be good if I just plan a little bit. By the way, thank you for your lovely reviews, they put a massive smile on my face! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Haley was lying on her bed, daydreaming. About Brooke. _Wait, what? _She sat up suddenly. _Why the hell am I daydreaming about her?!_ She thought, alarmed. She had been doing this sort of thing since the sleepover, thinking about her, being distracted by her, wondering what she was doing when she got bored, and she was starting to get not only more and more confused, but more and more annoyed by it. Haley threw her head back against her pillow in frustration, trying to pinpoint when the hell it all started. She figured it was at some point during the slumber party, that much was clear, but before she could figure it out any more, there was a knock at her door.

"It's open" she yelled, thinking that a robber wouldn't knock, however it probably wasn't wise to scream that information to whoever wants to hear.

"That's not safe" came a voice up the stairs, and Haley's stomach did a little back flip as the cheerleader poked her head round her bedroom door and smiled. "Hey tutor girl."

_Crap._

"Hey you" she smiled, softly, moving over on her bed to make room for Brooke, who threw herself down next to Haley. "Whatcha doin?" she grinned playfully.

"Not much, but I have a question for you…"

"Anything for Tutor Girl, but I thought you knew the answer to everything" she said, teasingly.

"Ha ha, gosh Brooke you're just so darn funny!" she joked, lying back on her bed. "My question is, why are you here at 9am on a Saturday when we didn't have plans? Not that I don't want you here, I'm just… just wondering…" she flashed Brooke a sheepish grin as she trailed off, lying back on her bed and waiting for the cheerleaders reply. However said cheerleader had become preoccupied with the toned, sun-tanned stomach that had appeared when the tutor lay down. "Brooke" said Haley questioningly, looking up to see if anything was the matter. Brooke suddenly came to and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of all things Haley-stomach related.

"Umm…. what?"

Haley giggled at Brookes obviousness, and tried to remember what it was Brooke had said to her at the sleepover in the reverse of this situation.

"I'm just gonna use your words here and ask the question- did ya get a good look?"

"And I'll use your reply- breakfast?"

Haley giggled and nodded actually feeling really hungry all of a sudden.

"Sure, shall we go to Karen's?"

"Absolutely."

--

The car ride to Karen's was filled with playful chatter between the two. Playful chatter that had become increasingly flirty as the days passed, Haley noticed. As they pulled up to the café and walked inside, Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and stopped her.

"I'm feeling a movie night for tonight, what do you say?"

Haley grinned and nodded "yeah that sounds like fun" she said as she walked up to the counter. "Hey Karen, how are you?" she asked, hugging her.

"I'm great, just great. What can I get you girls then?"

"Pancakes" the both said in unison, looking at each other as they burst out laughing.

"Pancakes it is" laughed Karen, thinking how amazing it was that two people that hated each other's guts a matter of weeks ago could have grown so close.

As the girls sat down in a booth, they began talking about their movie session.

"So I was thinking, loads of junk food, possibly a facial, not sure, a couple of crappy movies which honestly, won't be that hard to find in you house" she giggled, earning a smack from Haley.

"Apart from your smartass comment that sounds great."

The girls sat and chatted away about everything and nothing, at some point Karen brought over their food, but they hardly noticed anyone else in the café, they were both too engrossed in each other to think about anything else. As they cleaned off their food, they couldn't help but sneak the occasional quick look at each other, neither girl noticing the others glances.

--

That night, Haley and Brooke were settling down to their movie night, Haley was in the kitchen making popcorn. Brooke had been in the sitting room trying to decide what to watch, but she walked over to the kitchen and was about to ask Haley what film she wanted to see but stopped when the tutor came into view. She was wearing boxers and a button down shirt with her hair messily pulled up into a bun and she was the most beautiful thing Brooke had ever seen. _What is going on with me_ she thought, these strange…. whatever's were happening more and more frequently, she'd never felt them for anyone else, and she –never- expected to feel them for Haley.

"Brooke!" Haley called as she turned round and suddenly realised Brooke was standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, sorry, didn't realise you were there. The popcorn's ready, you ready to watch the movie?"

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, just let me run upstairs and get changed and I'll be right down." She walked up the stairs, wondering what to wear to get a similar reaction as hers from Haley. Why she cared, she wasn't sure, she was too confused and excited by the new feelings to really think anything through. She settled on boxers and a tank top, she wasn't feeling all that creative and she thought she had nice legs, _what's wrong with seeing if Haley agrees?_

As she made her way down the stairs, her stomach did a little backflip when she saw Haley. _Ok, this is getting crazy! I can't even look at her without finding her frickin adorable. She's curled up on the sofa, if she was Peyton it wouldn't be adorable! _

She walked into the sitting room shaking her head and sat down next to Haley.

"Hey you, you ready?" asked Haley, her eyes lingering a little longer than necessary on Brooke's legs. _Screw it, lingering on Brooke, generally, a little longer than necessary._

"Yeah, let's watch this movie" Brooke said, leaning back against the sofa and looking up at Haley, smiling.

"Hug?" asked Haley, offering her arm out, and Brooke snuggled into her side, sighing happily.


	7. On The Table

Thanks to those who reviewed, please continue to review, it fuels the writing you know

**I am really sorry about the long wait, I went on holiday for a month with my girlfriends and didn't have any time to write. Thanks to those who reviewed, please continue to review, it fuels the writing you know! If people don't review, I can't be arsed to write lol**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

--

Brooke slowly woke up feeling warm and comfortable, and wondered what had changed. Her eyes were fighting to open so she could wake up, but she was so comfortable she just wanted to stay like that forever. But she opened her eyes anyway, and boy, was she glad she did because when she looked up she saw a beautiful face smiling back at her.

"Hey you, how long have you been awake?" asked Brooke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiling up at the tutor.

"Mmm, not long, can't believe we fell asleep on the couch halfway through the movie, I think we're getting old!" she laughed, smiling at how adorable Brooke looked this morning.

"Yeah, I think you might be right Tutor Girl, my bones are all kindsa achy this morning."

"Well that's too bad cause we gotta get up, Lucas just asked us to breakfast and I've already agreed, we're meeting him at the Café in a hour."

Brooke groaned, slowly bracing herself for getting out of the warm, comfortable Haley embrace she was in. She then noticed that Haley hadn't said anything about their fairly compromising position, with Brooke's head resting on her chest and her arm wrapped around Brooke's shoulders. Hmm. She decided to take a leap of faith.

"This is umm… kinda nice. I- I mean, comfortable. I-I mean… not that.. erm.." And immediately regretted it, feeling herself digging a big hole as she stumbled over her words. Until Haley spoke up.

"I know. What you mean. And yeah, it kinda is." Haley smiled at the cheerleader before giving her a little squeeze and jumping off the couch.

"I'm gonna take a shower so we can go meet Lucas. Get up lazy bones."

But all Brooke could do was lay in the same position, a little stunned, with a big grin spreading over her face.

--

Haley couldn't stop smiling as she dried her hair, walking up to her wardrobe to find something Brooke might like. That was what her choices seemed to be based on in the past week or so; things Brooke might like, or appreciate, and Haley didn't mind it one bit. The confidence boost when Brooke looked at her like she had been, and the butterflies in her stomach made the extra five minutes at her wardrobe doors totally worth it. She picked out a cute little denim skirt and a top that rode up over her stomach slightly, and curled her hair, smiled at herself in the mirror and stepped out into the hall to grab her purse.

"Brooke! Brooke what the heck is taking you so long?!" Haley hollered, wondering if they were even going to make fashionably late at this point.

"Right here Hales" said Brooke quietly from right behind her, scaring Haley enough to make her jump. Brooke giggled at her, gently holding her arms and rubbing them up and down, trying to calm her.

"You alright?" she smiled.

"Yeah, you just shocked me is all" she giggled. "You ready to go?" she asked the cheerleader, her smile being replaced with a questioning gaze at the look Brooke was giving her. Brooke couldn't help but stare, a part of her was getting tired of the monotonous repetition of her thoughts every time she saw her, but the other part was too stunned to think of anything new to think. Haley noticed Brooke's hands slowly moving of her arms and into her pockets as she cleared her throat and gave her the fakest smile Haley had ever seen to cover up her embarrasment.

"You ready to go Tutor Girl? C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"I just… I've been… you were… gah! Brooke!" Haley whined as she ran to catch up with the cheerleader who was already starting the car. The last thing Haley thought before she remembered to pray for dear life because she was in Brooke's car, never the safest place, was how weird that moment in the house was, and how good Brooke looked today.

--

Brooke excused herself from the table where she, Haley and Lucas were having breakfast, and stepped into the restroom. She had to call Peyton. She had to spill to her best friend about her new crush. And she had to do it soon, because the feelings were becoming overwhelming, and the brain meltdowns were entirely not cool.

"Hey P. Sawyer, you busy this evening?" Brooke said as her friend picked up the phone.

"Hey Brooke, nope, I'm free, what did you have in mind?" her friend answered, glad of the distraction from her boredom.

"Well I kinda have some weird and unusual news that I need to get off my chest. Can I come over to yours in a bit?"

"Yeah, sure, is everything okay?" said her best friend, a little worried, considering she had never heard Brooke say anything like that before.

"Everything's fine, see you soon" said Brooke as she hung up and wandered back to the table where her friends were sitting, pushing in a little closer than necessary to the tutor beside her. This did not go unnoticed by Haley, whose stomach did a little flip at the unexpected but entirely welcome contact with the cheerleader.

"So Brooke I was just suggesting to Haley that all of us go out soon, maybe this weekend, maybe bowling or something, it'd be nice for us all to get together, it feels like we've all been a bit separate recently, what do you say?" asked Lucas, hoping the cheerleader would agree, he was missing his time with all the girls, and Nathan. Brooke smiled at him and nodded her head, glad of another reason for a night with Haley, yeah they wouldn't be alone, but any time with Haley was alright by her.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

--

After breakfast, Brooke made her way over to Peyton's house. While she drove, she thought of all the different ways she could tell her best friend, and all the different ways the conversation could go. _Okay, _ she thought to herself as she pulled up to the sidewalk, _this could be really good, or really bad, but you're not going to find out until you get your ass out of the car and tell her._

"Hey Brooke, how are you?" smiled the blonde as she went over and hugged her best friend, secretly eager to hear what her best friend had to say.

"I'm good… I'm good. I uh…" Brooke was struggling to find a way to phrase what she needed to say, but was comforted as her best friend smiled at her as they sat on the bed. "OK, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. I think I have a crush on Haley. No, I-I _know_ I have a crush on Haley."

"Oh… wow. Uhm, th… I did not see that one coming. God Brooke I thought you were gonna tell me you were switching perfume brands or something! This is… I mean wow!"

"I know" sighed the brunette, shaking her head and resting it in the palms of her hands, groaning. "This sucks, I can't even be around her anymore and she's one of my closest friends. Every time I see her I get these frickin' butterflies. GOD!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air and beginning to pace. "I dunno what to do anymore P. Sawyer, this is driving me insane."

"Do you think she likes you back? Because if you think there's even the slightest chance she might like you back, then you should tell her. Well, maybe just hint at it."

"I dunno. I don't think so. Ooooh, we should try and find out. Ok, did Lucas invite you to bowling yet?" Brooke asked, a plan forming in her head.

"Yeah, he called just before you got here. Oh, I think I know where you're going with this. And if you're going where I think you're going, then that is one helluva good idea B. Davis."

"I flirt and pry, you observe then you pry with suggestions and questions?"

"Yes."

"Genius!"

"I know!"

--

At the bowling alley, Lucas and Nathan were waiting patiently for the girls to appear. As if right on queue, they walked through the doors, giggling and fooling around as usual. Lucas noticed Haley's gaze lingering a little longer than usual on Brooke, something he'd noticed happening more and more frequently recently, and decided that he would see, subtly of course, if Peyton had noticed anything either. The girls sat down on the other side of their lane and said their hello's, each grimacing at the ugly bowling shoes they had to put on.

"I swear to god, if clothes over bros ever makes it, and I become a successful fashion designer, I will design new, sexy, good looking bowling shoes, and the world will worship me." Said Brooke, shaking her head as she slipped the multi-coloured shoe onto her perfect feet. The group laughed, not doubting the girl for a second.

Lucas was set to bowl first, and hit a strike, grinning to himself as Haley shook her head,

"I forgot you're really good at bowling…" knowing that this was going to become a war between the two brothers. Brooke stood up as she was next to bowl, and did the exact same thing, strike, first time. Grinning as she slid down next to Haley, she whispered,

"I'm pretty good at bowling myself, y'know." She winked at Peyton, signalling that the test began right there.

**So whaddaya think? Let me know by reviewing!! Again, sorry for the late update, I had literally no access to a computer for long enough to even attempt to update! Plus all my files are at home lol**

**Review! Love**


	8. Delicate

**Hey guys, first of all let me apologize profusely for the length between updates. I've been having issues with ideas and college c/w stuff. I also went to New York for a month, so didn't get a chance to update while I was there. I hope you're all well and thanks so much to those who reviewed. Can I take this opportunity to encourage people to review, it will speed up the updates!**

**Sophi20- thanks very much for all your reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying the characters and the story!**

**Tiger87- thanks for your reviews, it means a lot that you're sticking with the fic and still enjoying it.**

**So, on with it!**

**---**

Lucas strolled over to Peyton at the food bar, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey you" she said as she smiled up at him, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to pick your brains about something if you've got a spare minute?"

"Uh sure, what is it?" asked Peyton, wondering what her boyfriend was talking about as he guided her over to a sofa by the bar.

"Have you noticed anything weird.. uhh… lately. Between Brooke and Hales?"

Peyton's eyes widened for a split second but that was all Lucas needed.

"You have! What do you know? We need to gather our thoughts together and figure something out."

"I… tell me what you know. I made a promise so until I can tell whether you know something, I cant tell you anything. So spill."

"Well I've just been noticing the looks they keep giving each other. It makes me think there's something going on between them. I think they have crushes on each other. I know it sounds a little out of the blue… or does it. Am I on the right track here?"

"Oh you do know! Brooke told me last night, and this does not leave this ugly faux wood bench, that she has a crush on Haley! We're doing a test as we speak to see if I think Haley feels the same way. I think she might, they were giving each other looks at the sleepover, and they're suddenly so close… while we're doing the test, you should see if you can get Haley to confess."

--

Meanwhile, on the lanes, Nathan had gone to get snacks, and Haley and Brooke were left alone.

"So this is fun. It was a good idea to all get together, huh?" said Brooke, desperate to avoid an awkward silence. She didn't want Haley to feel weird around her.

"Yeah totally, it was a great idea, though I can't help feeling it's going to end up as a massive competition between Nathan and Lucas, as usual" Haley chattered, picking up a bowling ball that was clearly heavier than she could handle. Brooke jumped up and grabbed Haley as she began to tip and nearly dropped the ball.

"Watch yourself there Hales, you're only little", she giggled, holding Haley by the waist. "You okay?"

Haley nodded, "yeah, but I kinda hurt my wrist…" she said, pouting. Brooke sat her down, a worried look on her face.

"Where, which wrist?"

Haley held up her right arm to Brooke, who took her forearm gently in her hands, inspecting the wrist carefully. She touched it gently, and Haley winced.

"Oh honey, I think you sprained it…" said Brooke, tenderly lifting Haley's wrist and kissing it softly, giving her the sweetest, most dimple filled smile she had ever seen. Haley's heart was going a mile a minute as she blushed, and smiled back. "Any better?" Brooke asked, but before Haley could answer, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton were back.

"Hales, have you not bowled yet? What the heck were you doing!" Nathan asked.

Brooke looked over at Peyton and grinned.

--

"So what do you think?" Brooke asked Peyton as they were sitting on Peyton's bed the next morning.

"Oh, I am one hundred per cent sure she likes you back", said Peyton confidently.

"Really?" asked Brooke, worriedly, "that's a hundred per cent out of one hundred, right?"

Peyton laughed and nodded sarcastically, "Yes Brooke, a hundred out of a hundred."

"Well… what do I do now? Do I tell her, do I wait for it to happen? I mean, there was a lot of tension at the bowling alley, I definitely felt something there. I'm going over to take her to the doctor later to see if her wrist is okay, should I tell her then, or what? Oh god, I'm freaking out, I'm no good at this."

Little did Brooke know, Haley was about to ask Lucas the same thing, after spilling the beans just seconds before.

"Oh, I just knew it, I knew something was going on! I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner, Hales! How long have you known you liked her?" Lucas asked his friend, feeling very glad Haley hadn't waited any longer to tell him about her feelings for Brooke, especially after his discovery with Peyton the night before.

"A little while now, but I really started to notice it the night that Brooke and I had that sleep over with Peyton. What should I do?"

"I don't think I'm really the best person to ask Hales. Cause I had feelings for her before, and all that. Just… be careful, okay. I don't want you to get hurt."

Haley's phone started to ring, and when she saw it was Brooke calling, a huge grin spread across her face. Lucas smiled at this and waved goodbye. He was off to re-group with Peyton and discuss their friend's situations. Haley threw herself on to her bed as she answered her phone.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Just calling to check on you Tutor Girl, we got that doctor's appointment in half an hour, shall I come over now to pick you up?" asked the cheerleader, smiling at the sound of Haley's voice. _I'm suck a sucker for her_, she thought to herself.

"You know, you don't have to come with me, right?"

"Yeah I know, but I want to. I… you…" Brooke, stuttered, for the first time in 14 years, trying to decide whether to bear her soul or just shut the hell up. She sided with the latter. "Oh just accept the ride will you?" she said. _She makes me so nervous, I turn into a wreck whenever I'm near her. And evidently, whenever I talk to her, too._

"Okay, okay" Haley giggled, noticing Brooke's less than cool demeanour. "I'll see you in a bit then?" she asked. She heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. "Hold on Brooke, I think Lucas is paying me a surprise visit" she said, but when she opened the door, it was not Lucas, and, being caught off guard, Haley was not prepared for the sight that was in front of her.

"Hey Tutor Girl, sorry to disappoint, its me, not Lucas" said Brooke, hanging up her phone and grinning. Her make up was more natural look, as opposed to the dramatic sexy smouldering look she usually preferred, wearing a short summer dress, her hair pulled up loosely, and gold hoop earrings. Haley thought she couldn't look any more beautiful.

_Oh yeah, definitely crushing._ Haley took a deep breath and mustered up a smile to replace the slightly slack jawed face she was sporting. Brooke decided to do a little flirting, and went to walk through the doorway into the house, sliding right up against Haley who felt an electric jolt which brought her back from her daze.

"H…Hi Brooke. Wha… what're you doing here so soon?"

"I called you on my way over here tutor girl. Everything okay? You're looking a little… flushed" she smirked, and Haley totally knew what she was doing. And she was so playing that game.

**OK, hope you all enjoyed this update, I now have a backlog of about 3 chapters, so I will be posting the next right after Christmas. PLEASE review, it really does speed everything up, as well as being helpful with making me write more, faster. Thanks for sticking with the story, especially consider I've been such a twat with updating. Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	9. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Hey guys, thought I'd give you a Christmas/Boxing Day present in the form of an update, enjoy! This one's a bit of a marathon chapter. About 1000 more than I usually do!**

**Shout out to Sophi20, thanks for your great support, you rock.**

**On with the story.**

---

"You'll be fine, Miss James, just rest your wrist for a few days, keep the bandage on for support until it feels strong enough, and if you're in any pain, just take some of the painkillers I've subscribed. You don't need to come in again."

"Alright, thank you doctor" said Haley as she picked up her bags, moving to the door.

"You were right to bring her in Miss Davis, make sure she looks after herself" he said, smiling at Brooke, who moved over to Haley and smiled back.

"Sure thing doc, absolutely nothing strenuous" she said. Haley walked towards the door to leave and whispered in her ear, "well don't rule out everything…"

Brooke's eyes glazed over and widened and she stopped dead in her tracks but Haley grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. "Come on Brooke, lets go home!" she giggled.

--

They got back to the apartment and Haley threw herself onto the sofa and switched on the television. Brooke sat down next to her and put her feet up on the coffee table. Haley shifted over and lay her head in Brooke's lap, looking up at her and smiling.

"Thanks for being so great today. Looking after me. You're sweet."

"Anytime Hales, no big deal."

"No, but it is. No-one else would have taken care of me like that, it means a lot. With my parents and my brothers and sisters gone, I always have to look after myself. It's kinda nice to let someone else look out for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Brooke leaned down a kissed Haley on the forehead. Haley raised her hand to Brooke's cheek and held it there, looking into her eyes, and feeling an overwhelming wave of comfort and love and safety. _Just from looking at her._ She shook her head slightly and smiled, pulling her hand away and turning her head away to the TV and sighing. "I'm gonna get changed into some pyjamas, you wanna watch a movie?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded happily. "K, you get the movie and I'll get changed and make some popcorn. Brooke got up and grabbed a horror movie thinking it'd be a good way to make Haley snuggle up to her, and turned around when she heard a noise to see Haley in the shortest short shorts ever, and a tiny strap top. "Are you kidding?" she muttered at no one in particular, sighing at the fact that she'd be sitting next to that all night not being able to do anything. Haley walked over to the coffee table with the popcorn and leant over to put it down in such a way that Brooke thought she'd have to be carted off to hospital if she had stayed there a second longer. Not only did she have Haley's perfect ass right in front of her, but she could also see down her top. _Oh sweet lord._

--

The next morning Brooke woke up to the sound of the shower running. She got up and started to change and, hearing the shower turn off, she decided to stay in her underwear until Haley came out, at which point she would resume dressing.

Haley, who was unaware of the plotting brunette outside, was singing to herself, and Brooke, who was standing right outside by the dresser, overheard. _Crap, didn't know Tutor Girl could sing! Really, really well… wow._ Suddenly the door opened, and Brooke pretended to just being looking for clothes, making a mental note to mention the singing to Haley at a later, less lust filled date. Haley stepped out and immediately stopped. Her jaw fell open slightly and her eyes glazed over. Brooke glanced over and giggled. "You okay there tutor girl?" Haley didn't answer. "Tutor Girl? ….Hales? ….Haley!"

"What? Yeah…. Brooke." Haley shook her head and cleared her throat. Then it dawned on her what just happened, and she went bright red. Brooke started laughing and walked over to her, still in her underwear to give her a hug.

"You're so adorable" she laughed.

"No, no Brooke, hold on, put on some- oh Christ" muttered Haley as she was pulled into the taller girls embrace. Haley stood there, hugging Brooke, more turned on than she had ever been in her life.

--

"_I… I'm sorry, Hales, I just don't feel that way about you. I- I don't think we should see each other for a while. It'll just be weird. I'll see you at school." Brooke walked away. Haley felt broken. Like when Brooke had walked away, she had just yanked her heart out and trailed it behind her as she left. She watched her get in the car and-_

Haley woke up sweating. Brooke's arm was draped around her waist. Haley quickly removed Brooke's hand and got up for a glass of water. She stood at the kitchen counter and decided there that her feelings for Brooke had to go. If she just had to ignore them for the rest of her life, that was fine. The fact that they were getting so strong, and had developed so quickly was what scared her the most.

"Hales?" Brooke called from the sofa. Her head suddenly popped up from the back of the sofa, and Haley felt a tug at her heartstrings, but she ignored it. She had to. She couldn't get hurt. Brooke rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked over to Haley sleepily. "You OK?"

Haley nodded and then walked into the bedroom.

_Huh._ Brooke thought.

--

Haley didn't speak to Brooke for nearly a week, and when they did see each other, she barely noticed her. Haley was basically doing what Brooke had done in the dream. And Brooke felt horrible. She started being unable to sleep, and by the end of the week, she look terrible. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess because she just didn't care anymore. Finally, she had had enough. She was going to tell Haley. But first, she went to Peyton's. Peyton could help her clear her head and figure out what to say. As she got to Peyton's she slowed down and took a deep breath. This was the beginning of the rest of a long night.

--

"So you're really gonna tell her?" Peyton asked, afraid her friend was going to get even more hurt. She had never seen Brooke this bad before- ever. And it scared her to think that she was going to invest more of herself in what caused it in the first place.

"Yeah. I mean, I have to. I have to at least put it out there, especially now, when she's slipping away. If she doesn't feel the same way, then its over, and I'll try and get over her. But who knows, maybe she'll say she feels the same way. I just have to know. The thing is, what do I say?"

"Just be honest, Brooke. It's all you can do. As long as it comes from you're heart… Haley's smart, she'll know what you're saying, and she'll make the right choice."

"Thanks P. Sawyer."

"Anytime B. Davis. Good luck."

--

Brooke pulled up to Haley's and took her second deep breath of the night. _Here goes something._ She knocked on the front door and a few seconds later it opened. Haley stood there trying to think, very quickly, of a way to make Brooke leave, but Brooke opened her mouth first.

"Haley, I don't know why you've suddenly started ignoring me, but I have something to say, and I just have to say it. Please. Can I come in?"

"Brooke…" Haley started, but she couldn't turn her down. She silently and reluctantly moved out of the doorway and let her in. Brooke went and stood in the middle of the living room and took the third deep breath.

"Please, sit" she said. Haley did, battling with what she was feeling. On part of her was screaming at her to get the hell out before anything happened, another part was telling her to get the hell up and hug and kiss Brooke until the sun came back up, and the other was refusing to do anything. _Guess which one I'm listening to. I'm so pathetic._

"Haley, this week has been horrible. I've never been so upset. I've never felt so terrible. Peyton's my best friend, and yeah, sometimes we've gone a week where we don't speak to each other, and I've never reacted this way. I think part of it is because I don't know why you suddenly stopped talking to me- looking at me. We were getting on so well. What happened?" Brooke stood there, fully expecting an answer, but she didn't get one. What she saw was Haley softly shaking her head. Her eyes were tearing up and her head was in her hands. Brooke wanted so badly to go over and hold her, but she knew Haley wouldn't let her. "Well, I figured that this was it. Either I say something, or I lose you forever." Haley looked up. She had never been this terrified. There was something in Brooke's tone of voice. A part of her knew what Brooke was going to say. "So here it is. I have feelings for you. Big time. And I don't know how you feel, put I needed to put it out there, because I really, really care about you. Every time I see you my heart feels like it's breaking in two because I'm not with you. When you're sad I just want to kiss away the pain, and hold you in my arms, and it kills me that I can't. I'm telling you this so it can be out in the open. If you don't feel the same way, I won't bother you again."

"Brooke I…" Haley didn't know what to say. Brooke felt the same way she did. Had. She didn't know what to feel anymore. That part of her that was terrified of being hurt was telling her it didn't matter. Brooke took Haley's silence to mean that Haley wasn't interested. She sighed and walked out the door, leaving Haley to sit alone. She started to cry.

--

Brooke sat in her room and wondered what to do. The past few weeks, apart from the one she had just been through, had been heavenly, and the flirting had driven her crazy- in a good way, of course. But that voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that not only was it too good to be true, but that she was stupid to think that Haley would ever have felt the same way about her. It didn't matter what Peyton said. There was a knock at her bedroom door and she looked up to see Haley standing there. She felt her stomach somersault but she was used to that by now.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hi."

"I've been thinking about what you said. And how much you mean to me. And then I started to realise that I want to mean the same to you. I don't care about how crazy you are, and how mad you make me sometimes, and how frustrating this is gonna be at times. I don't care. I want this. I want this a lot. And I know we're going to be going through this blind, but… Oh, Brooke, I wouldn't wanna do it with anyone else."

**There you go, Merry Christmas! Please review so I know what you all think. Do you like it, where it's going? What do you want to happen? There won't be another update until I get more reviews than I have been recently, so please R&R. Have a great rest of the holiday season!**


End file.
